


Totally Worth Cheating

by PreciselyPrue



Category: The Fosters (TV 2013)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 09:47:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21444223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PreciselyPrue/pseuds/PreciselyPrue
Summary: Let's be real: cheating is wrong but Jonnor isn't. (Not my best but I wanted to publish something so I wrote this in like two minutes)
Relationships: Connor Stevens/Noah Walker, Jude Adams Foster/Connor Stevens
Kudos: 33





	Totally Worth Cheating

I was sitting in the tent looking through a magazine I had brought from home. There didn't seem to be much to do other than go swimming and it was too dark for that now.

"Hey" Connor said crawling into the tent. "Here you are. You should've played football with me and your brothers. You could've been on my team, Jude."

"I'm not good at sports" I shrug. 

"I'm so happy your Moms asked me to come" Connor said pulling his shirt off and throwing it down, he started unzipping his jeans.

I tried to look away the best I could. I tried to focus on my magazine but the idea of my best friend partially naked seemed to make my dick hard.

I knew I couldn't even think about him in that way. He was dating Daria and I was dating Noah, so even If I wanted something and by some chance he did to it couldn't and wouldn't happen.

"Shit…"

I looked to see Connor looking through his gym bag like he had lost something.

"What is it?"

"I didn't bring a sleeping bag" Connor said. "I guess your just going to have to share with me…"

Before I could object he climbed in beside me and closed his eyes. I could feel his legs against mine and I tried not to let any fantasy in my head run wild. It was bad enough I was attracted to him when I had the world's most perfect boyfriend.

"Jude" Connor said softly. "Why didn't you come to my game last weekend?"

"I had a date night with Noah" I reply.

"Jude turn around and look at me."

My eyes widened at the request. I still felt hard and if I turned around he was bound to feel it.

"Jude…"

"Just go to sleep Connor."

"No" Connor laughed and went to turn me around but as he did his hands landed on my underwear and felt how hard I was. He quickly let go, gasping.

"Oh…" Connor said awkwardly. "That's why you don't want to…"

I turn around facing him afraid that he's grossed out by me. "I'm sorry…"

"What? No don't be" Connor laughed. "I mean it's a compliment. I never knew you felt that way, but I mean I never fucked a guy before."

I smirked. "You never even thought about it?"

"Not really" Connor told me honestly. "I mean Daria is already a handful. So I don't really have time to think about fucking guys."

"But you've had time to fuck other girls" I say teasing him. I didn't know what I was doing as I climbed on top of him straddling him.

"I don't think I want a dick in me" Connor shrugged. 

"You wouldn't have to worry about that" I say as I lean in to his ear whispering. "Because I always bottom."

"Fuck this" Connor threw me off of him and at first I thought he was going to punch me but instead he was attacking my lips with his as he ripped my underwear from my body. "You little fucking whore. You want to get fucked so I'm going to give it to you." He slipped his cock out through the hole in his boxers placing it at my bottom. "Try not to wake them up. I rather not leave before I get to see you cum on my dick."

Connor pushed into my hole hard causing me to scream out. Connor laughed covering said mouth with his hand. "What the fuck did I just tell you?"

I started to claw up and down Connor's back repeatedly as he pounded into me perfectly. It was causing me to bite his hand. But it didn't bother Connor, my biting just seemed to turn him on even more cause he just kept on quickening his pace.

I didn't want it to be over so soon but knew that Connor didn't have much longer. "Connor, faster!"

"This tight little hole… so good…" Connor moaned trying to stay in control but unable to when all I seemed to do was scream out. I could tell that the sounds I was making seemed to be what was pushing him over the edge. I could feel the cum dripping inside my hole.

"Oh!" I whined as Connor flipped us over hurting my ankle in the process. "Connor, you dick."

"Speaking of which cum on my cock" Connor begged.

I squeezed on Connor's bicep as I took in Connor's face, I came all over Connor's dick even hitting his abs as I did as he said so.

"Oh god" I cried collapsing on Connor. Connor didn't move me he seemed to let me stay, he closed his eyes trying to catch his breath. "That was so--"

"I fucking know baby" Connor laughed. "Totally worth cheating."

  
  



End file.
